The Darkness Within
by Innocently-Whimsical92
Summary: They knew their bonds were fading, fast and with the imprisonment of their once heroic leader the monkey team had nothing left of him but the emotional scars that remained.....


????? POV

The solid metallic exterior of the Super Robot held dreadful secrets- that of Shuggazooms heroes, The Hyperforce. They had been plaugued with the very evil they had tried to detroy and keep at bay from the world. Their leader, an orange furred monkey who lead with an iron fist commanding respect from all those around him. Many times he was praised for the cunning and skillful tactics he possessed in battle, leading his fellow team mates to victory countless times against The Skeleton King,

It all changed months ago when the fearless leader had been captured by the formless and contained within the dark depths of confinement- The Cidatel Of Bone. No one knows what happened back then but what we did know is that he had changed. His eyes bore a red tint in his iris's, tainting how people perseved him- as if he were a monster. He had countless mood swings towards our brothers ending in endless torture, his sadistic laughter would echo through the robot to haunt our minds.

Antauri... He used to be so close to him. He was particually fond of Anaturi's understaning nature and spiritual advice finding it most easy to have a conversation with the charcoal simian.

Otto..... Not the brightest tool in the box but more of a bundle of fun and joy. Mandarin very well knew his potential and never underestimated his skill as a fighter or mechanic. He was naive. Mandarin didn't mind it, he found he brought a sense of positivity and looked out for him as if he were his ypunger brother.

Sprx.... Mandarin had never grown too fond of the scarlett pilot finding him to appear very obsene to the opposite sex and a little too cocky for his own good. They had had many fight with each other but each would be the first to defend the other in battle.

Gibson.... Mandarin was the only one i think that enjoyed his lectures. He understood the thirst for knowledge and unanawered questions that fuelled anticipation for the results.

Me... If you havn't guessed by now I'm Nova. I am the only female on the team but dont be fooled, Im the combat specialist- a warrior. My bond with Mandarin is complicated.. I loved him once. He was caring and considerate, making me feel like an angel at most times. I dont know any more.........

-  
NORMAL POV

Nova headed to training with Mandarin, eargerly waiting to blow off some steam over the troublesome thoughts that invaded he mind. She stood in the room eying up the ginger monkey behing the glass, It got cold- too cold. Nova's tale curled around her waist conserving what warmth she had left in her body as the climate decreased. Mandarin was taunting her from the confines of his chamber, testing her continuously as she begged for mercy. He cackled insanely, again taunting her until she felt a burst of volcanic heat burning up inside of her body like a supernova. Her eyes flashed a dangerous red as she released her anger. The steel walls bent in different directions under the strain growing dangerously hot, denting the walls and pipes. The booming of the alarms blared throughout the robot.

--------------

DAYS LATER

It had been a few days since the accident and luckly everyone was alright. Mandarin had been sucking up to Nova alot after the accident to which she couldn't refuse out of fear.

She layed in bed thinking, fearing of what might have happened that day if it had gotten even worse when Mandarin walked in and layed next to her in an embrace. He moved his hand over her features, kissing the crook of her neck moving butterfly-like to her lips. he moved on top and roamed his metallic encrusted hand over her body downward forcing her legs apart to which she protested with no avail. The gold female squirmed and fought underneath him, unable to free herself form his grip.

Mandarin continued his forcefull movements with no remorse for his sadistic actions towards the female. Again he forced her legs apart thrusting his hips in and out of her, bucking wildly with no care for the pain he may of caused claiming her for the first time. Her back arched as she yelped in pain, screeching as loud as her lungs would allow but refusing to cry.

When he finished he walked out the room with no so much as a word said, leaving Nova splayed on the bed with the sheet barely covering her, laying with a burning sensation of sheer pain from her private area as she finally cried.

-  
TODAY- NOVA'S POV

Things are better now we have Chiro. He still has much to learn but he is innocent and not at any danger of winding up like Mandarin. I still miss the old Mandarin, what compelled him to the dark side i will never know. He still lingers around even though he's in prison it still feels like he is here with us now, haunting us. Antauri has taken his place until we found Chiro, after all he did finally convince us to stand against Mandarin after he attacked me the way he did- It was the last straw.

I just hope we get answers one day.....

------

OK, SO PROBABLY REEEEALLY BAD BUT I WANTED TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS FOR A WHILE R&R 


End file.
